I Don't Want To Die
by Utsaah
Summary: Merlin is been held by bandits and gets a beating every single day. He's worried that it will harm his unborn child and hopes that Arthur will find him soon. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want to die_. Those words were frequently said and thought by Merlin, when the situation got out of hand once again. Were it a campfire that would almost burn down the whole camp, were it the stain he made in Arthur's newly washed shirt, or were it when his horse decided to go into a full on canter when Merlin wasn't prepared for it. Yes the words 'I don't want to die' were always in the back of his head, ready to come out.

Arthur would usually accuse him of him being a dollophead, even though Arthur knew that was _his_ word. But lets not think about that, he had other stuff to think of, more important things than Arthur's accusation when he did something stupid. This time however it was really not his fault, nor Arthur's. It were those bandits. Yes that awful, smelling, with rotting teeth lot, that decided to kidnap him when he was just minding his own business plucking herbs for Gaius around the river just a couple of miles from the castle walls.

He might be the King's consort, but in no means that meant that he would stop doing some domestic chores and it certainly didn't meant that he wouldn't continue his herb plucking business he had going on for Gaius. That old man was always short on at least one kind of herb. And being consort to the King could be boring at times. Merlin wasn't one to sit at court on a typical calm day and listen to Round Table meetings, going on about the number of livestock one noble had or about a feud between nobles on how much land one noble owed the other and some other boring businesses. He couldn't use his magic to solve these boring matters and even if he could then Arthur wouldn't let him use it. Not in the condition he was in, even though Merlin had reassured Arthur about a thousand times, that using magic wouldn't harm him in any way.

He was against being escorted by knights on these kind of outings. He always stayed close enough at the castle walls so the look outs could keep an eye on him (it was the only compromise Arthur would make to let Merlin go out on his own) and Merlin had enough trust in his magic. But the attack happened when there was a change of guard and he was unsupervised for less than fifteen minutes, and he was turned with his back towards the bandits so he never saw the blow coming that knocked him out. When the change of guard had taken place and they noticed that Merlin was missing, it was already too late and the bandits had enough time to cover their tracks and get a large distance between them and the knights of Camelot.

Merlin sighed and thought 'I don't want to die' once again. This time for serious. Life and death serious.

Arthur is not there, no one's there. He's alone in this godforsaken smelling cell, hell even rats don't come here. It's bad alright, really bad, but he vowed to himself that no one would break him. He would always keep Camelot's secrets and protect that little soul that was growing in his belly. No one could break him as long as he kept faith in Arthur to find him soon. How long has it been? Days, weeks or are it months already?

His sense of timing is off… way off. Those torturing that he receives ever day render him unconscious and when he wakes he has no idea how much time has expired since the world went black. He just hoped that those beatings wouldn't have any effect on the baby, which was his biggest fear.

The room, well cell, he was in had no windows or something similar. He never thought he would miss light so bad, he can't even remember when it was the last time he saw daylight, or even something more than these four walls. This _torture _chamber, where Merlin's magic wasn't allowed. Or well actually, let he rephrase that. It is allowed, encouraged even, but if he decides to use it he finds himself in excruciating pain. Pain that he rather avoids, thank you very much.

And then there were those damn shackles that not yet rip his hands apart from his wrists. Would it hurt the bandits to loosen them up just slightly? He guesses so. And they just _had _to hang those shackles so high, his arms are absolutely killing him in the position they have been the last… weeks. Merlin decides it has been weeks since he's been captured, because the 'food' he receives on a daily basis isn't much and he's starting to famish. Although food is a generous description of what he gets, it's some stale bread that's probably covered with invisible rocks. He never tasted bread that tasted so foul and with such a hard crust, in his still young life.

He felt life draining from himself but he didn't want to die however generous that might sound in his ears at this moment. He couldn't die because of the baby that was growing inside of him. The heir of Camelot. Merlin didn't know it was even possible for him to get pregnant. He read about male pregnancies in the many magic books, but he didn't count himself on the list of lucky warlocks that could get pregnant. Because he's _Merlin_ and "Merlin" usually wasn't lucky. So the day that he and Arthur found out that Merlin was indeed pregnant was one of the happiest in their lives since the wedding.

However, the moment _when_ they found out about it wasn't really a pleasant one. He and Arthur were just sitting at the table in their room, eating breakfast. Everything was fine, Merlin was laughing at Arthur's bad jokes and they planned to go out that day, just the two of them. Merlin would gather some food and refreshments from the kitchen and Arthur would take care of the rest. But when Merlin stood up from his chair he swayed a little, nothing too much to get noticed and Merlin just reasoned it was because he stood up too fast from his chair. Steadying himself he took three steps towards the door and then the swaying really begun. Now Arthur noticed and panic was laced through his voice when he called on Merlin. But he was swaying so bad and black spots forming in front of his eyes that he didn't even registered Arthur calling him.

Blackness was calling out to him and he welcomed it with open arms. And before he knew it he swayed all the way to the right and falling towards the ground, but the impact to the ground never came because of the exceptional reflexes of his husband who caught him in time and then the panic was everywhere when Merlin didn't open his eyes and Arthur went screaming for guards and Gaius, who later confirmed the pregnancy.

Arthur immediately called Merlin off at practicing magic and wouldn't even listen to the protest that were forming on Merlin's tongue and Gaius' reassurances that magic could never harm the baby. Arthur, the stubborn git, would have nothing of it and so it resulted that Merlin sulked around the castle ever since. That was three months ago (he thinks, not knowing the exact time has passed since he was captured) and his little baby bump was starting to show.

Looking down he gave a weak smile at it, it was still just a tiny bump but it was clearly visible. His mood changed again when he couldn't bring his arms down to caress his belly and it drove him almost insane! He growled towards the chains and had to refrain himself from using magic against them. It wouldn't do him good and it certainly couldn't mean a whole world of good for his baby.

And then the door opened and those familiar heavy boots made their way to the on the wall shackled Merlin. Entering was Caedmon, the ugly leader of the bandits. He was smiling with his rotten teeth showing and his clothes having tears in all kinds of places. But don't let looks deceive you, this leader was clever. He had deceived Arthur for the past weeks, because Merlin was still in this stinking cell. He was exhausted, sore and just drained of his energy. He really didn't know how long he could keep this up, but even so he held up his chin high and defiant towards the leader.

Caedmon would just as always walk towards him and standing there for a good solid minute before he would crouch down to Merlin's eyelevel and then eyeing the growing belly. Merlin would growl protectively if the leader would glare at it just a second too long and that gave the leader an opportunity to laugh out loud and calling him names and telling him that Merlin was _his _prisoner and he could do as he damn well pleased. Then the beating would start, but the blows would never be aimed at the stomach. The favourite spots to hit were Merlin's head and legs.

And today was no other story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Violence, mpreg**

* * *

_**Just to make it clear. Merlin thinks he is three months pregnant and being kidnapped for one month, while in reality he's been kidnapped for three months and pregnant for five months. **_

* * *

His head is pounding, stars are flashing in front of his eyes, but he's still faltering on the thin line of consciousness. He just wished it would go black in front of his eyes. He needs it, he can't keep this up for much longer.

"You will tell me _boy_. Tell me which defence strategies Camelot has!" The man was seething with anger, repeatedly hitting and kicking Merlin.

Merlin's head lolled to the side, he really couldn't hold on much longer. His arms stretched even more when his body decided to sag down the wall and his joints were on the point of popping out of their sockets. He wanted to yell, to scream, anything to express his feelings but he just didn't have the energy for it.

"Do you want that child of yours to live? Huh, do you!"

Merlin could just whimper. His throat was too dry to answer his capturer. He was on the verge of unconsciousness when Caedmon gripped his hair tightly and pulled him up right. Merlin just couldn't help but gasp loudly as he stood weakly on his both legs, and could finally lower his arms a bit for the first time in weeks. But the movement was an even harsher torturing than the position they originally were in. The muscles screamed in protest and Merlin's eyes started to water.

"Then tell me the strategies!" Caedmon yelled once more.

Tired watery eyes met Caedmon's and saw the sly grin on his face. Merlin blinked wearily and just had enough energy to keep them half open. Some movement caught his attention. Caedmon held up a water pouch and uncorked the cork singlehandedly, tipping it slightly on the side so a small stream of water was flowing out. Merlin's throat was parched, he hadn't had a drink in days and the stream of water gave him a longing to it.

He was starting to get delirious, wanted to have that water no matter what the costs.

He held out his hand as far as the chains would allow him. Muscles still screaming in protest of the sudden movement. His body was in survival mode and he knew he needed that water if he wanted to live.

Caedmon cackled at the pathetic figure that was half standing, half slouching against him. He let go of his prisoner's hair and Merlin immediately fell down with a crash against the wall, knocking him unconscious. His arms hanging once more above his head.

"You don't deserve this water, _boy_." Caedmon replied, kicking hard against his leg.

* * *

"Milord!" Arthur faintly heard one of his knights yelling from a small distance. Turning around on his horse, he saw Leon cantering towards him. Something clutched in one of his hands, but Leon was too far away for Arthur to decode the object that was clutched so tightly in his hand.

He immediately took his reigns in his hands and turned around quick and swiftly, the rest of the knights following suit. If Leon called to him, he _must_ have found something. They met halfway, both out of breath of their fast riding but full of adrenaline either way.

"Milord." Leon said again, holding up the object he had found. It was a neckerchief, _his_ neckerchief. Arthur yanked it out of Leon's hold, immediately inspecting it and to his greatest fear he saw that it was covered in blood for almost every inch of it.

He gripped the piece of cloth tightly in his hands, it was that he was wearing his leather gloves, otherwise his knights would see that his knuckles turned white from the tight grip. "Where did you find this?" Arthur asked with desperation waving through his voice. _Three months_, swirled through Arthur's mind. It's been three months since Merlin was taken from him.

Merlin would be five months pregnant now. Arthur wouldn't think about what could've happen with both his unborn child and Merlin, he just wouldn't accept it. But three months was a long time, not many people survived that long. Still Arthur wouldn't accept that. Merlin and his child are still alive, he could feel it.

"East from here, Sire." Leon answered. "One of the dogs picked up the scent. The neckerchief was tied around a tree branch, hidden from the view."

Arthur felt a bit of pride going through him, Merlin must've done that. Knowing that Arthur would find him, knowing that he did everything he could to let a trail behind.

"Percival." Arthur called, and the big bulky night neared his King on his horse.

"Sire."

"Hand me the map of this area." Arthur didn't know this area very well, they were just over Camelot's borders into Lot's kingdom. They had to be careful. When he got the map in his hands, he rolled it out and let it rest on his horse's mane, quickly scanning the area on the map.

There were multiple farms and little villages. One of them was Ealdor. Arthur sighed. Hunith was in complete distress when Arthur sent a messenger to her, to inform her about her son. She came to Camelot as quick as she could and stayed there ever since, praying that her son would return home safely. Arthur vowed to her that he would find her son, even if it would be the last thing he would do.

His eyes caught one particular building. It was an abandoned castle, a ruin of the castle of the once great King that was the kingdom's monarch before Lot became King. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, before telling his knights to set out in that direction.

It was a hunch, but Arthur just felt drawn to the place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:**_ Death, cliffhanger_

**Disclaimer:** _I.D.O.M._

* * *

The room was quiet now, really quiet. The King and his knights were staring around the room and it made them come to their senses again. "We're certainly in the right place." Gwaine told the group of knights as they continued to stare around the room filled with the bodies they just killed.

It took a day's ride to come to the ruined castle and there they found a room full of bandits, which were no match to the King of Camelot and his knights. The killing of the give or take twenty-seven bandits was swift and quick, with rage flowing through their veins when one of the last men standing smirked and told them that the sorcerer was close to death. It was Arthur who delivered the last slaying that killed the very last man.

However they didn't saw sign of the King's Consort.

The King became frantic and wanted to know where his beloved was, when he couldn't find them in the room. He dispatched groups with a couple of knights each to search every room in the castle and took Gwaine and Lancelot with him to do his own search. They started in the room next to the main one where all the bandits were situated and found no trace of Merlin there either.

Arthur and his little group of knights wandered down the huge hallway, checking every room available, kicking down doors that were locked, but the rooms were deserted. They haven't been used in years, going on by all the cobwebs decorating the room.

"Where is he?!" Arthur yelled when he and his knights finished the search in the fifteenth room and last room of the hallway, before it turned to a dark staircase full with cobwebs. He kicked the door out of frustration and Lancelot and Gwaine could only stand by and watch, deciding not to interfere if they wanted to keep their heads. They gave the King some space and backed out of the room, waiting in the hallway until the King saw fit to continue.

Standing there with the two of them, they glanced at each other and saw how tired they looked. Dark circles under their eyes covering their features and sadness written across their eyes. It's been three months since they last saw their good friend and now leader. This wasn't meant to be Merlin's fate, he was supposed to be next to Arthur this entire time, rule Camelot and reunite the lands of Albion together. They would stand by them forever, and protect the little prince or princess that's growing inside of Merlin for close to five months now.

They kept looking at each other and sighed. How they wished they could turn time back so everything would be like that again.

Lancelot was just about to say something when Gwaine put up his hand. "Shhh." Gwaine told his fellow knight, leaning more towards the staircase.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked in a hushed tone, edging closer to the stairs.

Gwaine stood up straight again, shaking his head. "Never mind, I thought I heard something." He told Lancelot, just when Arthur came out of the room again, his eyes slightly puffed and red rimmed, but neither of the two knights commented on it. His eyes narrowed at hearing how Gwaine told Lancelot how he thought that he heard something. Arthur drew his sword, making its way down the stairs.

"Sire, I'm not sure if anyone's there." Gwaine tried to tell him, but it was a lost cause. The King was determined and batted the already torn cobwebs away with his sword and making his way down. He could now hear something too.

The three of them reached the end of the stairs and were staring into darkness. All three of their heads snapped up at hearing another sound again. It sounded like a voice. It was angry and it was yelling. All of them peeked into the darkness and could just about see a small shimmer of light at the end of the corridor, rounding a corner.

"No sire!" Lancelot yelled after his King when Arthur took off as soon as he saw the light, the two remaining knights were soon to follow, not knowing what was luring at the end of the corridor. The three rounded a small corner and came to a stop when they reached a big wooden door where they found the source of the little light. It was coming from under the door.

More yelling came from the other side of the door and the words were clear now. "_Tell me, you worthless boy! You're nothing than a waste of space."_

Arthur's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened and he was going to barge in, but stopped mid-action when he heard whimpering. He breathed heavily through his nose. He recognized that sound, that voice. It was Merlin's. Arthur composed himself and making eye contact with his knights who heard the sound as well. The three nodded and Arthur kicked the door in with all the strength he possessed. Anger flowed through him when he saw the presumable leader of the bandits holding his beloved Merlin in the air at his throat. Merlin's eyes were closed and the fight had left him, he couldn't do it anymore.

Caedmon released his hold on Merlin the minute he caught eye of the intruders, the King of Camelot no less. Merlin fell down hard against the wall again and slumped down with eyes still closed, only to be stopped when the chains reached their limits.

"Well, well, well. Came here to save _him_ then." Caedmon said grinning, turning his body slightly towards Merlin again to kick him hard at the leg. Arthur surged forward, sword tightly gripped in his hand. The two other knights following pursuit.

"Do you really think I would let him take you this easily?" Caedmon asked the King of Camelot, with his eyes changing to gold. Arthur turned around when he heard a low thump and saw how Gwaine was launched into the wall and slowly getting up again, clutching his shoulder.

"I'm…okay." Gwaine answered, when he saw the King and fellow knight looking at him in concern.

The leader of the bandit's eyes flashed gold again and his mouth spoke some foreign word and now all three of them went flying against the wall. Arthur recovered the fastest of them and tried to stand up, but his world was slightly spinning and he had to keep on his knees to regain his inner balance. The leader approached him, fast. Towering over him with just a couple of strides.

Arthur looked up into the dark brown empty eyes of the leader, ignoring the dizziness that the motion caused. Arthur saw the man's hand slowly moving up, ready to incant another spell. Arthur was ready for the impact, he had nowhere to go, he was cornered. The man smirked, opening his mouth to cast the spell, but he was interrupted by a croaked voice from behind him.

"No." Merlin tried to scream as loud as he could, but his throat protesting by the dryness of it, so it sounded all scratched and croaked. It didn't sounded like a scream at all, but it was enough to distract the leader and long enough for Arthur to pick up his sword and plunging it into the sorcerer. Letting him fall onto the ground as he retrieved his sword.

Three months, it had been three months since he last laid eyes on his beloved consort. And now the moment was finally there. Arthur's eyes went straight to the bump at Merlin's abdomen. It was significantly larger then when he last saw him, but then again Merlin almost didn't had a bump three months ago. Besides him Gwaine and Lancelot came slowly to their feet again and saw their friend lying on the floor, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Arthur leaped forward, kneeling down besides Merlin, cradling his head in his lap. "You…came looking for… me." Merlin managed to tell Arthur with a grunt before he fell into a coughing fit. Arthur winced at the sound Merlin made and ushered Gwaine forward to hand him the water pouch. Arthur put the opening to Merlin's lips and started to slightly tip the pouch so the refreshing water slid into the parched throat of his consort. Merlin greedily swallowed and welcomed the feeling of refreshment, making protesting noises in disagreement when Arthur took the pouch away.

Arthur gently stroked Merlin's cheek that was covered in bruises with his thumb. "You can't have too much at once, Merlin. You're too weak." He whispered softly in Merlin's ear.

More knights poured into the small space that was only lit by two torches, as Lancelot went to look for them and informing them that the King's consort has been found. Arthur instructed them to find the damn key, so he could take these torturing shackles off.

They found the key on the leader's dead body and released their King's consort as quick as possible. Merlin's arms fell limply down once released and he started to cry. Arthur believed it was to be finally freed out of this hell hole. "It's okay, you're both safe now." Arthur told him with a calm voice, keeping his beloved close with one arm and kissing the top of his head. His other arm soothingly caressing the bump.

Merlin shook his head. "No..." he croaked again. He tried clearing his throat as best as he could before continuing. "The baby. I haven't felt it today." Merlin gasped for air, as his eyes fluttered and his breathing became slower.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, shaking his husband's body. But Merlin had closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side into the comforting warmth of his husband's body.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur paced in front of the crackling fire, biting the nail of his thumb. They were only a few hours away from Camelot, but it became too dark to continue, so Arthur decided to make camp on the first clearing they would find. "How's his fever?" Arthur asked in a calm tone. He had demanded himself to calm down and not to over react when Merlin suddenly fell limply at his side in the stinking cell. Merlin was radiating heat and his brow started to produce sweat drops. His clothes dampened quickly and at that moment, Arthur knew there must have been an infection going on. He was no physician, so they needed Gaius. And fast!

The only problem was that they were still in Lot's Kingdom and it took a day and a half ride to reach Camelot. The King ordered his men to ready the horses, that they would leave immediately. Merlin was in no state to travel, but it was his only hope if he ever wanted to recover from the infection. It was a risk that the King had to take. He and his knights rode as fast as was allowed, with Merlin being held in front of Arthur on the horse. Arthur monitoring every couple of minutes whether Merlin looked worse than he already did or whether he was starting to wake up, but his consort remained unconscious.

It was not until they came outside that the King took sight of Merlin in daylight, and he wished he was just sooner in finding his love. His husband was covered in bruises. Old, new and anything in between. It was an horrible sight. Almost every part of Merlin's body was covered in them and Arthur's anger flowed through his veins again, ready to put his sword in the already dead bandits again. He ordered his men to collect the bandits' bodies and bury them in an unmarked grave. If it were up to him he was just going to torch the place, but it would attract too much attention. Attention that he couldn't use right now as his and Lot's kingdom were on shaky grounds as it was. Letting Lot know that he entered his kingdom with close to twenty knights, without permission was just the act to start a war.

Arthur glanced towards his consort. Gwaine was sitting with Merlin, and Merlin was placed close to the fire, two blankets wrapped around him. They were trying to break the fever this way, but he didn't know whether it worked or not. Gwaine felt his friend's brow and winced, looking apologetic to his King. "If I didn't know better, I would say that his fever worsened."

The King swore, seating himself on the tree trunk that had fallen. He wished Gaius was here, he knew what to do. Why didn't he just took the physician with him on the travel. Merlin would be doing a whole lot better now.

"Sire, you should rest. I'll keep watch." Sir Leon told the King, but Arthur shook his head standing up. He walked towards Merlin's still form crouched besides him. "I'm not leaving him." He told sternly, raking a hand through Merlin's hair. He watched how much trouble it took for Merlin to breathe in and breathe out normally. Fighting the fever caused him to be exhausted.

Arthur eyed the bump again and couldn't stop thinking about the last words that Merlin said to him. That he hadn't felt the baby. He was no expert of course, but _not_ feeling the baby couldn't mean a world of good. He was scared alright, really scared, for either the life of his consort and the life of his unborn child. He couldn't miss either of them. They just had to get through all this. They had to get to Gaius. He looked up and saw that the sun started to rise. It was their cue to leave.

"Men, gather the supplies. We leave at once."


	5. Chapter 5

A smile of relieve started to spread across Arthur's face, in the distance he could make out the white towers of his Camelot. Arthur stopped his horse and his knight's followed with the action. He looked down to Merlin. He still hadn't come out of his unconsciousness and his fever was still present, but it felt like it lessened. "Not long now love." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, tightening his grip around his consort. He called Lancelot and Gwaine forward.

"Sire." They said in unison.

Arthur nodded. "I want you two to go ahead and inform Gaius. Let him prepare everything for our arrival."

"As you wish milord." Lancelot said and nudged his horse forward, getting it into a fast canter. Gwaine took one final look at his friend and did the same with his horse. Soon they would be reaching the gates of Camelot.

**~oOoOo~**

Lancelot and Gwaine rode as fast as their horses could carry them through the gates of Camelot. Citizens parted at their arrival and especially because they didn't wanted to get trembled under the hoofs. It must be something important that those two knights of Camelot sped through the city like maniacs. Perhaps the King's Consort was finally found after three months? But even so, what would his condition be. Would they bring him back alive, or would they be carrying a body?

People in the lower town and the citadel started to speculate and soon gossip was spreading through Camelot.

**~oOoOo~**

Gwaine and Lancelot dismounted their horses when they reached the stairs that led up to the main entrance of the castle. They didn't wait until the stable boys were attending them, but left their horses with some nearby citizens that were strolling around the castle grounds. Two stable boys came quickly forward when they saw the two knights dismount and leaving them with citizens.

Inside the castle, the two knights quickly made their way to Gaius' chambers, they rode too fast and were out of breath, but the adrenaline pumping through their veins made them go on. They soon found the door they were looking for and slammed the door open, shouting for Gaius.

Gaius was comforting a sobbing Hunith at the table he and Merlin used to eat their breakfasts and dinners before he became the King's consort, and he jumped at the sudden intrusion of his chambers, but calmed down slightly when he saw the Camelot coloured cloaks and the two familiar knights. He squeezed Hunith's shoulder one final time, before he made his way towards the energetic knights. At the same time the two knights moved forward and met the older physician half way.

"Merlin has been found." Was what Gwaine told the physician and Hunith immediately stopped with crying, her eyes widening in disbelieve. Her son was missing for more than three months, if they found her son now there was no way possible that there was still live in his body. She starting to cry again, preparing herself to face the corpse of her son.

Gaius was a little less sceptical than Hunith and remained a bit more hope, although that hope was paper thin. "Is… is he…" Gaius couldn't ask the question, it felt too real saying it. He saw both knights shaking their heads, but their faces serious.

"No. He's still alive…" Hunith's head flew up, her son was alive. He. was. alive. She heaved a sigh of relieve but kept quiet as Lancelot continued. "_But,_ he's having a high fever. We're thinking about an infection."

Gaius ran an hand over his face, this was not good, not good at all. His brows furrowed and his mouth transformed into a thin line. "How long before he gets here?" Gaius asked.

"They could be here any sec-" Lancelot's sentence was cut short by a second slamming of the door and when turning around he saw the King of Camelot, carrying a limply Merlin. He carried Merlin with one arm under Merlin's arms and one arm under his legs. Merlin's right arm was swaying with the movement of the King's body. His eyes still closed and his breathing shallow.

Gwaine made sure that Hunith didn't catch too much sight of her son. The way Merlin looked right now could be traumatizing her and he needed her to be strong for Merlin. He swiftly led Hunith out of the physician's chambers, telling her that Gaius needed space to examine Merlin.

She was understanding about it all, but wanted to be all the more to be with her son. She hadn't seen him in months and was thinking he was death. She didn't want to leave him at all but surrendered in the knight's arms. Gwaine was leading her through her chambers that Arthur assigned to her, telling her that if anything was happening with Merlin he would call her. Gwaine settled her on one of the multiple chairs settled around the large dining table in her rooms and poured in some water. He caught sight of Gwen passing the chambers and called her inside. Gwen was a far better comforter than himself and hoped that Gwen could calm Hunith down. He pleaded her to help him and she didn't need a second to think about that. Hunith had become her close friend in the months she stayed in the castle with them, since the kidnapping of Merlin and they shared all kind of stories about Merlin. Hunith would tell her stories about Merlin's younger years and in return Gwen would tell her stories on how the romance between Arthur and Merlin started.

When Gwaine saw that Gwen would take care of Hunith, he quickly said his goodbye to the two women before running through the corridors towards the physician's chambers.

**~oOoOo~**

"And?" The King anxiously asked when Gaius stood up from the bending position he occupied for the last thirty minutes. "How is he?"

"He has bruises on his face, arms and legs, but thank goodness nothing is broken. And the somewhat good news is that his fever broke sire, he should be waking up before tomorrow morning…"

"Oh thank god." Arthur exclaimed. Lancelot and Gwaine were relieved and looked towards their friend on the cot. He still looked pale and those horrible bruises weren't hard to miss. His breathing somewhat improved since Gaius administered pain relievers and sleeping drafts. It helped Merlin to relax and giving his body better odds in healing itself.

"But, the infection is still there." Gaius interrupted, pointing to the dressing that covered an infected wound on Merlin's left leg. "He'll need plenty of rest, nutrition and this medicine every couple of hours." Gaius said, holding up a transparent potion.

Arthur nodded, watching the bump closely. He was biting his lower lip. On one side he wanted to know, on the other side he didn't want to know at all. Closing his eyes, letting out a sigh, he finally asked. "And the baby?"

Gaius' head started to slightly hang, his eyes cast to the ground. "Forgive me sire, but I can't tell for certain."

Arthur's brows furrowed deep, making a line in between them appear. "How can't you know for certain?"

"The baby appears to be very still, giving it the appearance of death…" Arthur frantically shook his head, his baby, his heir couldn't be dead, he just wouldn't believe it. "… but I can still hear a really soft heartbeat. However that could also be Merlin's, hearing how faintly I can hear it. I just can't tell it for sure, I'm sorry. But sire, if the baby _is_ dead, we have to get it out… soon."

"No." Arthur told harshly, glaring at Gaius before staring blankly in front of him. Focussing all his attention and energy on his consort. He would get through this, just like their baby, there was just _no _way that his baby had died. It was his entire fault, if he just came sooner. If he was just that bit faster it would've meant saving his child.

"I want him brought into our chambers. You can tend on him there. And get Hunith, she's been parted from her son long enough." The King announced, sweeping out the room. He needed time for himself and he knew exactly where he could have that.

"Milord." Lancelot said, moving forward when Arthur suddenly made way to leave the room. He didn't understand, he had his beloved consort back and now he left the room. It made no sense. Gwaine gripped his arm, pulling him slightly back again.

"Let him. He needs some time." Gwaine calmly replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur walked through the royal gardens. He smelled the fresh scent of the blooming flowers and felt the warmth that was radiating from the sun. He had a purpose here, a reminder. He walked to the big old oak tree, which was standing grand in almost the middle of the vast gardens. That tree held special memories for the King. It was where he and Merlin first held hands, first kissed on their second date and carved their initials at the end of the third date. Arthur stroked the engraved letters with the tips of his fingers, letting them linger on the letter 'M'. He sighed. Merlin should be okay, he couldn't continue with his life, if something would happen to Merlin now. . . or their child for that matter. Arthur sat down and leaned against the big trunk with his back and let his head fell back, all together letting it rest against the tree. He closed his eyes and let his memory take him to the pleasant times. The times where he and Merlin were happy, where there was just not a care in the world.

The sun had moved on and Arthur didn't know how long he sat there with his eyes closed, but he was suddenly shaken out of his memories when Gwaine stood next to him a small smile on his lips. "Arthur, Merlin is awake and is asking for you."

Arthur stood up before the knight had even finished his sentence and passed him with great speed. There were multiple emotions going through him, but he got hold on the most important one. _Hope_. He ran through the gardens, past the maids, jumping over cleaning utensils and crashing through his bedroom door. There he came to a sudden stop. After three months, his beloved consort was finally lying in their bed again. How he missed Merlin, how he stopped living for three months straight.

Hunith was sitting on a chair that she moved to the side of the bed. She was smiling to her son, her eyes still carrying signs of her crying and it looked like she could just cry of joy right now. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if she would actually do that. At hearing the door open, she caught sight of the panting King and took this as a cue to leave the room for a short while. The King and his husband deserved some time alone after all this time. She stood up and told her son that she loved him. She didn't dared to kiss or touch him, afraid that pressure on the bruises would cause her son even more pain. She walked towards Arthur, paused, and laid an hand on his shoulder before walking out of the door and closing it behind her.

Arthur tentatively moved forward towards Merlin. He laid on his right side, and the blanket pulled up high. He sleepily blinked, trying his best to stay awake. When he caught sight of his husband when he finally came into view, he smiled. Sure it was a weak smile, but it was everything that Arthur needed to fall down on his knees in front of Merlin next to the bed, and began stroking Merlin's face at seeing that beautiful smile.

"Hey you." Merlin softly said, leaning into the touch.

Arthur was already pleased that Merlin didn't felt as hot as he was earlier. He was a bit flushed at most, but that might be because of the too thick blanket that was pulled up too high. Arthur gripped the blanket on the top and wanted to scoot it down a bit so Merlin would be getting some more cool air, but Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"Don't." He told Arthur, his expression changing from happy to sombre, digging his face deeper into the pillow.

"Are you cold?"

Merlin averted his gaze from Arthur's and had to summon all his willpower to not look at his husband. Tears stored up in the corner of his eyes before they became so full that they started to trickle down over his cheek. Arthur was alarmed by this and stood up. "Should I get Gaius?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Are you in pain?"

Merlin shook his head again, his eyes flashing quickly up to his husband before he looked down again. Arthur crouched down the bed once more, now beginning to stroke Merlin's hair. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Arthur pleaded.

"I- I don't want to see it." Merlin admitted at last, tightening the blanket around his neck.

Arthur understood, but was crestfallen. Merlin already gave up on the life inside him. "Merlin, it still isn't certain-"

"It is! I haven't felt it for two going on three days now!" Merlin screamed frustratingly, tilting his head of the pillow. Arthur was shocked at the outburst and leaned forward. Hands continuing to run through his husband's hair.

"I know-" Arthur began soothingly.

"You don't! How can you. You can't understand how this feels. Please Arthur, just… just leave me to be for now."

Arthur looked towards Merlin with sad eyes, and knew Merlin needed time. How reluctant he was to leave him, but Arthur listened to his husband and leaned even more forward. He was now just an inch away from those lips he hadn't kissed for far too long. Merlin was still denying eye contact and so Arthur gently grabbed his chin between his fingers and tilted it towards him. He closed the space between them and pressed a passionate kiss on his husband's full lips. Merlin did kiss back, but it was only for a short period. Arthur stood up, looked down on his husband one final time and walked towards the door. He already gripped the door handle, before he heard Merlin shout.

"Arthur!"

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur froze, he just simple stopped what he was doing. The scream that his husband let out was setting his teeth on edge. It sounded like a scream of help, and that was something Arthur couldn't stand. As soon as he composed himself again, and had control over his own senses he turned around. Fast.

Merlin sat upright in the bed, the blanket had fallen from him and he was clutching his stomach. His face held a mix of all sorts of emotions and Arthur couldn't determine which one was the most outstanding one. Just as fast as he turned around, he was equally as fast to reach the bed. Worrying like there was no end. "What is it, are you in pain?" Arthur asked shakingly, reaching out to touch his husband's back.

Merlin finally moved his eyes upwards and deliberately searching for Arthur's. A smile spread on his face and he immediately looked healthier with a beaming smile on his features. He shook his head, unable to wipe the smile of his face and reached out to grab one of Arthur's hands. He placed his, together with Arthur's on his belly. Continuing smiling, he looked into Arthur's eyes again and they were glinting with pride, hope, contentment and relief.

Arthur's eyes went wide. Underneath his hand he could feel it, he could actually feel a little feet kicking against his hand, moving around. He let out a laugh, which became louder with every second. He let go of his husband's stomach to throw his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply again. His child lives, Merlin lives. He couldn't have it greater than it is now. He just can't help it to let one single tear trickle over his cheek.

"Th-The baby… it-"

"Kicked." Merlin replied, finishing Arthur's sentence.

"I'll get Gaius." Arthur said determined, standing up from his spot on the bed. He hastily made his way to the door, but stopped halfway, turned around and raced back to the bed. Pecking one more kiss on his consort's lip and contently smiling at the bump, gently stroking it.

"Go." Merlin replied with a laugh. And Arthur finally went after he let his hand linger on the growing bump. In a few months his son or daughter will be born. He can't wait for that moment any longer, but he just doesn't have another choice.

Everything was fine now. He just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter dedicated to: **_Luka Knight_**.**

**Warning: sickness, blood, operation (kind of).**

* * *

The moment of happiness was unfortunally short-lived. At the time that Arthur got Gaius from the physician's chambers and had walked them to his and Merlin chamber, he found his husband gasping for breath and beads of sweat covering his forehead, wetting his hair and making it stick to his brow in the process. Merlin laid curled up on their bed, clutching his leg with one hand and his stomach with the other. Letting out screams of pain and cries for the unknowing. It was Gaius that reacted as first and rushed to the king's consort side, trying to find out what is wrong Merlin.

The screams coming from within the now open chambers attracted the attention of Lancelot and Gwaine who were just strolling around the castle hallways. Musing on how everything would be alright again now their friend is safely back again. They recognized the screams as being them from Merlin and thought their friend was being attacked. Their cloaks blowing in full form behind them when they ran as fast as they could to the source of the screams. Entering the room they saw the physician trying everything he could think off to calm Merlin down and treat his wound, while their King stood frozen, looking onto the sight.

"Sire." Lancelot said first, touching Arthur lightly on the shoulder. When that didn't work, he stood in front of the King trying to make eye contact. But it was a lost cause, Arthur was so drawn in with the sight in front of him that he didn't even registered two of his most honourable knights entering. "Sire!" Lancelot said more forcefully this time and it seemed that it worked.

The King drew his gaze towards the knight in front of him, even it was just for a fraction of a second before he tore his gaze away and let it fall on his husband that was squirming with pain in their bed. How could this even happen? Everything was fine, everything was alright when he left Merlin for just a short time to get Gaius. They had felt their child moving and knew in their minds that everything was on the mend again. But now this happened, Arthur wouldn't accept it!

He moved closer, but really slow. Almost afraid to distract their physician in his treatment to his beloved consort. After almost five minutes, the King finally reached the bed and in that time the heart-breaking screams fortunally had stopped. Merlin was just too tired to scream anymore and only could be whimpering.

Gaius did everything he could, but the moment he removed the bandage to assess and treat the wound he knew something was wrong. Merlin tried to explain what great deal of pain he felt at his leg on the spot where the infected wound was, but the pain held him occupied with the screaming and could only clarify the place of pain to Gaius by pointing to it. Gaius yelled for assistance and the two knights scrambled out of the room, in search of the people that Gaius had told them to get.

Arthur was still very much in denial when he had reached the bed and climbed on top of it to hold Merlin close to his side, rocking his upper body and kissing his consort softly at the top of his hair. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." He whispered, not exactly knowing if he said it to reassure his husband or himself. Maybe both.

Merlin felt hot again, Arthur didn't like how Merlin felt. He continued rocking him and all Merlin could do is sob. The pain was almost unbearable but he denied every single medicine or potion that Gaius offered. He wasn't sure if it would be good for the baby and Arthur was just as unsure, beginning to stroke the baby bump once more that night. Hoping that it would cause some kind of calmness for himself as for Merlin.

The assistants that Gaius had called for, quickly arrived at the scene and knew exactly what their master needed. Scurrying about to collect hot water and clean cloths and making sure that any onlookers were kept outside of the privacy of the King and his consort's chamber by closing the doors.

One of the assistants made his way to the bed and carried a special bag that Gaius requested in taking it with him. Arthur almost paled completely when Gaius opened the bag and all kinds of sharp utensils appeared. "W-what d-do you need t-them f-for?" Came the weak voice of Merlin, which broke Arthur's drawing to the tools.

The physician's face was sincerely compassionate. "I'm sorry sire, but I will need to cut some of the skin to let most of the infection out. The infection has developed far more quickly than I was expecting and is now attacking the healthy parts of the skin."

"No." Arthur told Gaius, shaking his head frantically. No one was coming near Merlin with those sharp objects, he wouldn't allow it. "I won't let you."

"But sire…" Gaius tried to reason to the King, but Arthur wouldn't listen until he felt a clammy hand on his own. Arthur looked down, just to find out that Merlin left his hand on his own. Eyes full of pain pleading to let Gaius do whatever he must do. Reluctantly, Arthur sighed and bid the physician to proceed.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain reliever? This procedure is painful."

Merlin closed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Taking an ever tighter grip on Arthur's hand. " 'rthur." Merlin croaked out, fearing for how much pain it will actually be.

"I'm here." Arthur spoke softly, trying to think of ways to distract his love. His eyes lighted up when he thought of a solution, he'll tell Merlin about all their highlights in their relationship. Making Merlin take his mind of from the procedure. Arthur also tightened his grip around Merlin's body and gave a nod to Gaius, and at the same time starting to ask Merlin questions. "Remember when…"

**~oOoOo~**

The procedure didn't take really long but was intense and painful. At least that's what Arthur gathered after he seen Merlin writhe against his side, closing his eyes tightly and breathing fast, but at the same time Merlin tried to recall as many pleasant memories he had that involved him and Arthur.

Gaius worked as fast as he could and trying to soothe the pain by applying salves on and around the wound. They don't work as well as pain relieving potions or sleeping drafts, but at least they take away a small amount of pain and numbing most of the skin that he needed to cut in. Gaius was hating to hurt his previous ward as much as Arthur saw his husband suffer, but it was absolutely necessary if Merlin wanted to live another day.

He cleaned the wound and removed all the infected skin, together with all the puss that had gathered underneath the skin. The wound was bleeding pure red blood now and Gaius was satisfied. The wound was clean now. He let one of his most trusted assistant dress the wound and bind it off tightly. Gaius left a pain relieving potion on the table next to the bed. He was almost certain that Merlin wouldn't use it, but it was better safe than sorry.

"My lords." Gaius addressed both of them. He didn't think it was odd at all that Merlin was now a nobleman and he only thought it was fit to address him to his new title. Gaius was always loyal like that and kept continuing addressing Merlin like that, even when Merlin had told him that it really wasn't necessary to call him like that. After months of battling his old guarding to stop calling him any titles, Merlin just gave up and accepted it that the older man would never change his believes.

Merlin was panting in the bed, curled up closely at Arthur and eyes closed with exhaustion. The procedure might be short but so intense for the still young man. Arthur was holding him tightly and praising him that Merlin did a great job, that all of it was over now and that he should rest. Arthur looked up to Gaius at hearing him calling for his attention. Merlin was just too tired to open his eyes to listen to what Gaius is about to say to them and drifted into a deep sleep, his hand protectively placed over his growing belly.

"Gaius, what is it?" Arthur asked and keeping eye on the one assistant that was dressing the wound.

"I've cleaned Merlin's wound and it seemed the infection is lost now but we need to be careful. It can return at any given time. For now he will need plenty of rest." Gaius sighed and Arthur started to worry.

"What is it, what aren't you telling me Gaius."

The physician started to shuffle. "My lord, I don't know what the stress as a result of the pain caused for the child. Stress isn't good for a growing baby and that combined with the three months worth of stress, could been straining for the child."

Arthur's arm immediately closed over the hand that Merlin had put on his stomach and Arthur started to rub it in a comforting manner. "The child will get through it, I know it will." Arthur answered determined, waving him off.

Gaius bowed his head and motioned his assistants to clean up and make way to the physician chambers. "I will be checking up on Merlin tomorrow again."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur said, before curling up closely at Merlin's side and letting himself get some sleep as well. It were three long months.

**~oOoOo~**

Hunith was worried when she heard what had happened to her son after the two knights informed her of what they had seen. Of course she wanted to immediately go to her son, but the two knights stopped her from going, telling her that the physician had closed the doors and forbade anyone to enter. She wasn't letting her stop so easily and still wanted to leave, but the two knights were really determined and had to put much effort in letting Hunith stay into her chambers. At last they succeeded, but that didn't took away the worrying look of Hunith's face.

Gaius saw fit to tell Merlin's mother about his findings and after he closed the doors of the royal chamber he firstly made his way to Hunith's chambers. Hunith was at his side the second she heard the door opening and her good friend Gaius walking in. Her worried voice was overthrowing him and he almost forget the way of speaking.

"He's going to be alright." Gaius told Hunith first, thinking it was the most important thing the worried mother wanted to hear. She relaxed slightly, but her worries still clearly etched onto her face.

"A-and the b-baby?"

Gaius would shake his ever so slightly. "Only time will tell Hunith."

"I want to see him."

Gaius stopped the woman of going to her son. "I suggest you would wait until the next morning Hunith. This has been stressful enough as it was for him as well as Arthur and Merlin wouldn't be benefitting from your worried mothering asset.

Hunith weighed her good friend's words in her mind and decided that he was right. Of course he was, he always is. She took a seat on the table and motioned the physician and the two still attending knights to do the same. They surely haven't eaten yet and she had her table full of still untouched food. Beckoning the people around her to please take all the food they wanted, she took a plate for herself and started eating in silence.

**~oOoOo~**

**TWO MONTHS LATER.**

Merlin looked out of the window in his and Arthur's chamber that looked out over the training grounds. Arthur was training his knights and it was an absolutely beautiful day with the sun high up in the sky and not a single cloud to be seen. A smile spread over his face as he let his hands roam over his belly and felt not one, but two pair of feet starting to kick him.

**~oOoO~**

It was something they _had not_ expected at all, and only accepted that it was true when Gaius had confirmed it. He was just as surprised as Merlin and Arthur and was wondering to himself how he could've missed such an important detail. It was like the second baby wasn't there one day and then it was the next. He couldn't let this matter rest and spent many hours of the day searching for a reasonable cause.

Not that it didn't happen before, he has been attending births where he was prepared to deliver one baby where all of a sudden the mother had started puffing and grunting again and then discovering that the single birth he thought he was performing, suddenly turned into a twin birth.

Merlin and Arthur just told Gaius to stop worrying on how he could've missed it and just enjoy that there were two precious souls growing in Merlin's belly. And the three of them were just happy that they had discovered that Merlin was carrying twins this early so they could keep an even better eye on the developments of the twins and on Merlin's condition. Arthur was even more cautious now and more protective than ever.

Merlin chuckled to himself, thinking back at that exact moment that Gaius told them they were expecting twins. It was about a month back and his leg has been bothering him again. It never really recovered fully after the procedure, but Merlin made peace with it. He just needed to let it occasionally checked by Gaius.

While Gaius was applying some relieving ointment on the scar that had been left on Merlin's left leg, Merlin experienced one of the now common occurrence of his baby kicking. Arthur and Merlin were overjoyed every time it happened, but this time there was something different. Merlin felt not only a pushing feeling in the bottom right of his stomach but also a really faint pressure more up and towards his back. He found it alarming and immediately let Gaius check the place out, while Arthur was worrying out of his already protective mind. Especially when Gaius' frown deepened.

"Gaius what's wrong?"

Gaius didn't answered but instead whispered some words into his assistant's ear who nodded and left the room, only to return a moment later with the required device. It had the shape of a trumpet but was significantly smaller and both Merlin and Arthur have seen it multiple times before when Gaius needed to listen to the heartbeat of their child. But instead of placing the horn at the usual place -low on Merlin's belly- he had put it higher and listened intensely.

Gaius sat up after he listened and had frowned before lowering his ear on the trumpet like device again to listen for a second time. Only this time when he tilted his head up again there was a playful smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

"Gaius?" Arthur had asked again, worries lacing his voice.

"My lords, it seems that you will be expecting twins." Gaius had blurted out in one sentence, completely stunning both Merlin as Arthur. While Merlin sat up straighter, cradling his arms around his stomach, smiling and letting tears of joy fall freely. Arthur was sitting motionless on the bed, face stiffened with shock and eyes wide.

"T-t-t-t-twins?!" Arthur managed to stammer. "How?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and elbowed his husband slightly for the stupid question he just asked. Arthur feigned hurt, and told Merlin that of course he knew _how_, but that he meant how it was that neither Gaius nor Merlin had noticed.

Gaius' explanation was that even though it wasn't uncommon, he didn't have a sensible explanation and that he would find it out as soon as possible how this could've slipped his attention.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin was brought out of his trip to memory lane when he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist from behind and the smell of sweat reaching his nostrils. He immediately knew it was Arthur and hadn't even noticed that training was already over.

"What were you smiling about?" Arthur asked and Merlin turned around to face his husband. His belly had grown a lot in just two months and at this point it already had created a gap between Merlin and Arthur whenever they wanted to be close. His belly poked Arthur's slightly and Arthur had immediately brought his hand to Merlin's stomach in a protective manner.

"Just thinking back about the moment we found out that we would be getting twins. I can still recall your panicked face."

"I did _not_ panic." Arthur defended himself, trying to protect his ego but failed when he saw the pointed look his husband gave him. "Okay I might've." He muttered softly under his breath.

"How are you feeling?"

Merlin shrugged. "A bit tired." He answered and let Arthur guide him towards the bed. "And I feel so big. I can't believe that I only need two more months."

"You're beautiful." Arthur crooned, making Merlin comfortable on their large bed. He could hardly believe it himself that in just two months he would be a father of not only one but two beautiful children. He saw Merlin smiling up to him and how Merlin was losing battle against sleep and soon was sleeping.

Raking an hand through the beautiful black hair, he thought back at the moment that he had to tell Merlin how long he had been kidnapped for. When Merlin was sitting in the gardens one day, absentmindedly stroking his belly, Arthur had joined him and told him how much had missed him for the last three months, Merlin had been looking at him with some confusion and asking what he meant with that. Only then Arthur had told Merlin that he had been kidnapped for three months and Merlin gasped in horror, tremors coursing over his whole body. Merlin was depressed, silent and kept himself cooped up in his room for the rest of the week and not even his mother of Arthur could make him open up.

It was after a week that Merlin had finally opened up to him about the whole kidnapping and told him how time wasn't of essence there in the cell. That he only thought one month had passed.

It was an emotional night that night and Merlin was completely drained of his energy. Arthur tried everything after that day to let Merlin feel better again and he was slowly but steady succeeding to that goal. Merlin was on the mend again, physical as well as mentally and was seeing the bright side of life again. Enthusiastically looking forward to the birth of their child, as they didn't know it was going to be twins at that time.

"Sleep well my love." Arthur whispered to the sleeping Merlin.

**~oOoOo~**

The next morning when Merlin woke up at the smell of freshly baked bread. Arthur and his servant were busy at making everything perfect in time before Merlin woke up.

When Arthur caught sight that Merlin was starting to wake up, he immediately dispatched the servant and walked towards the bed. "Good morning." Arthur said, stroking the side of Merlin's face with his thumb.

"Morning." Merlin softly replied, trying to sit up and taking in the table with _too _much food. He sent a pointed glare towards his husband.

"What?" Arthur had replied to the look with an innocent voice. "Can't I spoil my beautiful pregnant husband now?"

"Yes Arthur, pregnant. I'm not an elephant!" Merlin replied back a little bit agitated and turning down the duvet before starting to waddle over to the table with a supporting hand in his back. He was happy that he finally reached the table and could take a seat at it. He quickly massaged the thigh of his left leg. The bigger he got with the pregnancy, the more his old wound started to play up again.

"I'm sorry." Arthur replied disappointed that Merlin didn't appreciate his gesture in spoiling him. "I just wanted to surprise you." He saw his husband rubbing the old wound again. "Does it hurt?"

"It'll pass. I just need a moment." Merlin reached out to place his right hand onto Arthur's. "And I do appreciate it, it looks lovely. Thank you." Arthur leaned over the table to reach his husbands lips. When he sat back at his own chair again, Merlin continued. "I'm just so tired these last few days. I never knew that being pregnant would gnaw away so much of my energy." Merlin grabbed a piece of bread and looked around the table to choose what he would put on it.

Arthur smiled. "Merlin, you're getting twins. Of course you'll be tired. Just promise me you'll be taking good care of yourself and don't let yourself tire out too much."

"I will." Merlin looked towards the window. "But it's such a beautiful day. I actually wanted to take a stroll." He looked hopeful to his husband. "Do you want to join me?"

Arthur looked regretfully towards Merlin. "I wish we could, but you seemed to forget that the monarchs of Belsana are coming today."

"Sorry, I forgot all about them." Merlin sighed, he just wanted to spend some time alone with Arthur, but these past months were marked by peace treaties. And today was like no other day.

"Don't worry. I don't think they'll stay too long." Arthur put in to lighten the mood. Merlin shrugged, putting a piece of bread on which he decided to put cheese on, in his mouth.

They finished their breakfast and Arthur called in Merlin's personal servant. Merlin was very much against a servant, but at the time the sixth month of his pregnancy rolled by, he found out that he couldn't do as much on his own as when he wasn't pregnant and then reluctantly agreed to some help of a servant.

"I'll leave you to dress." He kissed Merlin deeply. "I see you soon on the castle stair." Arthur said when he stood up again and swept out of the room, leaving Merlin with his servant.

**~oOoOo~**

In less than an hour, Merlin was fully dressed with yet another new pair of ceremonial clothes. His old once were too small already and they also were just brand new. Merlin thought it as wasting money for no apparent reason.

With some help of Lancelot and Gwaine, he descended the stairs and took his place next to Arthur who threw a welcoming arm around him and telling him how lovely he looked in the royal blue clothing. Just in time before they heard the clopping of the hooves on the stones in the citadel and soon the Belsanian delegation came in view.

Merlin never knew the monarchs of Belsana, nor had he ever visited the place but he would be friendly and open against them no matter what.

Together with Arthur they strode forward to greet the King, Queen and Crown Prince of Belsana.


	8. Chapter 8

With his arm linked into Arthur's, Merlin came forward and ignored the dull throbbing that was currently present in his left leg. He would take care of it once they were out of sight of the visiting royals. Arthur unlinked his arm with Merlin's to throw them wide open as he closed the last few steps to the Belsanian monarchs who just got off their horses. Stable hands steered the horses towards the stables and servants bustling about to get the luggage to the appointed chambers. "You are most welcome King Charles, Queen Emeline and Prince Henry. May I introduce to you my consort; Lord Merlin."

Arthur had turned to hold out his hand for Merlin to catch it and close the little distance that was between him and Arthur. Merlin slightly bowed his head, not sure if he could actually bend forward with his huge belly and throbbing leg. He just hoped that the monarchs didn't think he was being rude.

While the King and Queen struck a conversation with Arthur, Prince Henry stepped forward and took Merlin's hand, making Merlin look up to the Prince. He was handsome, Merlin would give him that. Unlike Arthur he had brown hair, but he had the same blue eyes and his built was quite similar to his husband's. Both men were strongly built and were radiating authority and at the same time kindness. Merlin saw the Prince eyeing his stomach and it made Merlin self-conscious, even though every person who he met or just passed by while walking in the castle would coo over his belly and preaching how they couldn't wait until the two children would make their appearance.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the Prince's mouth and he opened his deep green cloak a little. Just enough for Merlin to catch a glimpse of a tiny bump showing beneath the royal garments. "I'm just over four months." The Prince whispered, adding a wink. "Can I ask how far along you are my Lord?"

Merlin felt himself relax, he finally had someone who he could share experiences with. With the pregnancy as well as in magical sense. "Oh please, don't use formalities with me. Just call me Merlin." He flashed a brief smile when the Prince answered that he should return that favour in addressing him. Merlin continued, hands placed on both sides of his stomach. "And I'm just over the seven months mark."

"Oh splendid!" Henry exclaimed with glee, bringing his hands together making a clap sound as he did. "You and your husband must be looking forward to the birth of your child."

"We're expecting twins." Merlin replied, his smile growing bigger and bigger. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Arthur was looking discreetly towards him while still conversing with the King and Queen, thinking Merlin wouldn't notice.

"That's marvellous." Henry continued. "My husband and I are just expecting one and I think we will have our hands full on that." Henry chuckled and Merlin looked around.

"Isn't your husband present?"

"Unfortunally not. He fell ill of a cold, hours before our departure. Poor soul, was afraid he would give our child some kind of disease if he would be in my presence. He wouldn't listen to mine or our physician's words that the child would get in no harm. He's a bit stubborn and kept his foot down that he wouldn't be coming with us."

Merlin barked a laugh. "Say no more, I have an exact same husband. So, so overprotective. But I still love him."

Henry nodded. "Owain sends his apologies and regards though and is hoping to visit this beautiful kingdom in the near future."

"And we will be happy to meet him when he decides to visit." Merlin replied, before Arthur appeared at his side again, holding out his hand for Merlin to take.

"Shall we get into the castle? A feast is prepared in honour of our guests."

Henry joined his parents and made his way into the castle and Merlin accepted Arthur's uphold hand and turning to move towards the castle stairs. Hissing when he leg protested in the movement. He stood too long on it and now it would certainly buggering him for the rest of the evening if he wouldn't sit down fast.

"What is it? Are it the babies?"

Merlin shook his head and sucking in a deep breath. "No. It's that _damn_ leg again."

"Language sweetheart."

"I. _don't_. care. It hurts." Merlin answered, clenching his eyes shut and trying to get his breathing even. Lancelot and Gwaine had come towards the royal couple when the two didn't move towards the castle stairs. They were worried again, as always, for their dearest friend. They just heard the last part of the conversation between Merlin and Arthur.

"… you walk?"

"Yes," answered Merlin, "it's already dulled a bit now, all I need to do is sit down and it'll be okay."

"Can we do something?" Lancelot butted in and threw a protective glance over his friend and saw that his hand was once again clutching the side of his left thigh and knowing immediately what was the cause of the royal couple's delay. He took Merlin's other hand in his own and together with Arthur, escorted Merlin into the castle. A worried Gwaine trailing behind them.

**~oOoOo~**

"Is your leg feeling better?" Arthur asked, leaning over to his left side in his large chair after he saw his husband laughing and talking with Queen Emeline. Using grand hand gestures while talking about the pregnancy. Arthur loved it when Merlin used hand gestures while he talked, it meant that Merlin was very passionate about whatever subject he was talking about. He was glad that Merlin could get along so well with the Belsanian court, as always Merlin had wrapped them around his little finger within half the day. It was certainly a good prospect in the signing of the peace treaty.

Merlin took a sip from his water and smiled, putting down his goblet. "I am. Although I wish you would just allow me to use my magic to heal it."

Arthur sighed, placing an hand on his husband's. "Merlin, we don't know what the consequences will be for the babies if you use magic. And you've told me yourself that you aren't that well with healing spells, I can't risk it. I just can't."

"But-"

"Merlin please, no more. Let's enjoy the feast." Arthur sat back in his seat and started to watch the jugglers that were performing on the feast. They were from the Belsanian court and were pretty impressive. He kept side-glancing to Merlin who sat back in his chair, sulking. Arthur sighed. He wished he could make his husband feel better and they searched for magic healers, but he didn't trust them enough to get them near his husband. He was just trusting Gaius that he would find a trustworthy healer sooner or later and that all the problems Merlin had would be gone.

Arthur turned his attention to the visiting Prince at his right side, once he started talking to him. "I wasn't particularly listening, but I couldn't help but overhear your and the Lord Merlin's conversation." Arthur narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, but let the Prince continue. "My father and I might be able to help you, were the most powerful healers that our land has ever known." Arthur raised his eyebrows. The story about Merlin's kidnapping had been traveling all over the lands and to other kingdoms, but it was sort of an unspoken agreement that none would be talking about it in the presence of Merlin. Merlin still had nightmares sometimes and if he would overhear conversations about his kidnapping he could go into a panic attack, which Arthur wanted to avoid at all costs. The Prince continued at the King's silence. "I know we haven't known each other very well, but I can see that you care a great deal about your husband and you're afraid of what would happen with your unborn children. Believe me, I can relate." The Prince looked down at his own stomach and lovingly started to stroke it. "But we don't mean harm, we only want to help."

Arthur contemplating Henry's words and was looking towards his husband who had once again struck a conversation with the Queen. He looked so happy and Arthur wished he could let his husband be like that all the time, but that the old wound was giving him more and more problems. And he could trust Prince Henry, they were here for a peace treaty and he had never heard any bad word about the Belsana kingdom. They were considered trustworthy. He then looked down at the Prince's pregnant state and suddenly became worried about Henry's unborn child.

"But won't you be in any danger if you performed magic?"

The Prince shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. "That's an old wives tale. The child will be completely unharmed by my magic. At most I would feel tired, but that would only be if I would perform long and strong spells. If I channel my magic towards my father, it will cost me less energy."

Arthur started to bite his lower lip. Would he really be able to let someone perform on his beloved consort? After all this time, would he finally trust people near Merlin?

"If it makes you feel better, you can discuss it with Merlin first. I'll do the same with my father and you can tell your decision tomorrow at breakfast." Prince Henry supplied and Arthur nodded at that.

"Yes, thank you. It will make me feel better after I talked about it with Merlin. I don't want to make decisions without his consent. You'll hear our decision tomorrow morning."

* * *

**AN: I was going to let the Belsanian royals cause troubles for Merlin and Arthur, but I felt pity for Merlin, so I ****changed the whole upcoming storyline and ****decided to make them good guys instead. Yay! ^_^**

**Are you happy with my decision? :P**

AN2:_**Personal request: I have a poll on my profile about which of my stories I should finish first. I have very little energy these past weeks to write (**due that I keep feeling ill**) and so I want to focus on one story first. I like all the stories I have going on now, so I find it difficult to pin one in particular which I should finish first.**_

_**So if you want to vote, that would be great! :)**_

_**Don't get me wrong EVERY story will be finished (**at some point in the future and hopefully before the year 2014 rolls by**) but I just want to focus on one at the time now. Sorry for this!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur is that you?" Merlin called from behind the dressing screen once he heard the door opening. He already went ahead to their chambers while Arthur took a little longer to bid good night to every guest. His leg still killed him, but if he concentrated on his stomach and his two beautiful children growing inside them he could shut out the pain a little bit easier.

"Of course it's me. Were you expecting someone else?"

"Hmmm, maybe my other lover." Merlin yelled again and let his servant put the nightshirt over his head. There was a silence and Merlin chuckled. His worried husband always took things far too serious.

"You may go Sam, thank you." He said to his manservant and with a small bow Sam walked away and bowed once more to the still shocked Arthur. When Merlin walked from behind the screen he once more had to chuckle, his husband was almost, _almost_, pouting. He threw his arms as best as he could with his large belly around Arthur's neck and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Don't fret my dear, it's not a good look on you." Merlin whispered. "And there is no one else but you."

Arthur's face lit up and was just about to lean in for a precious kiss when he saw Merlin's face twist.

"Oh!" Merlin whispered and hunched a bit over, hands going to his stomach and his face slightly twisted in pain. Arthur was immediately aware and couldn't help to let his worried nature come out once more.

"Merlin! What's wrong!" Arthur held him close to him, letting his arms wrap around his husband in a protective manner.

Merlin laughed. "Calm down you prat, they're just a bit active these past days." He guided one of Arthur's hands to his stomach and indeed Arthur could feel his children moving, he never ceased to be amazed by that feeling. His children, his beautiful children, making their existence known.

"We still need to think of names you know." Arthur supplied when he led Merlin to their bed. Once he got Merlin onto the bed he quickly undressed himself and slipped into his slacks for the night, not bothering with a shirt. "Maybe something with your father's name?" Arthur continued when he returned to the bed and cuddled closely to Merlin, Merlin's back against his chest. His hand slipping underneath Merlin's night shirt and he started to caress the large bump with the tips of his fingers.

"Balinor?" asked Merlin confused. "That's not really a name fit for a Prince don't you think?" He felt Arthur shrug at his side. "And why didn't you suggest Uther?" Although Merlin hated the man for his deeds against magical people he did when he was still King, it was and always will be Arthur's father.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I don't think the people will be very uhm… happy if I will call on of our children Uther, if it's a boy that is. I mean he did some great and wonderful things, but people will always remember him for the crimes he conducted. And I wouldn't have you if he had ever found out about your powers. I-I think it's best to leave things like this in the past and focus on the future."

"Well then it's settled, we don't name either of our parents. Not even our mothers." A slight grumble could be heard from his side and Arthur muttered a 'fine'.

Merlin continued. "Why don't we write four names we like on a parchment and then show it to each other. Two for girls and two for boys. Maybe we will have similar names."

Arthur gave it a thought and then nodded, placing a kiss on Merlin's clothed shoulder. "That… is actually a good idea. Let's say we have until the end of the week for it?"

Merlin smiled wide and turned his head as far as he could in the position he was in. Arthur leaned over and kissed him deeply on the mouth. When they parted Merlin started to laugh.

"What?"

"I don't know why, but every time you kiss me our children will move around so much… Maybe you're scaring them." Merlin added playfully.

"Oi! you take that back, our children will adore me."

"Yeah yeah… we'll see once they're here." Merlin added, reaching for his a bottle on his side table with the ointment that helps against the pain in his leg. When he turned back, he held the vial up and looked pleadingly to his husband. "Can you... you know rub it in? I can't quite make the turn to reach the spot anymore."

Arthur nodded and uncorked the bottle, letting some ointment drip onto his hand and placing the bottle onto his side table. He rubbed his hands together so it was evenly spread on both hands and started to massage the spot that gave his husband so many troubles. Merlin's breath hitched lightly as Arthur's hands came in contact with the sensitive skin.

"Merlin…" Arthur began, trying to find a good way to start suggesting that the Belsanian King and Prince would love to help him in any way. At the end of the feast the King and Prince came to him to say that they already discussed it and with his and Merlin's permission would heal the old wound on Merlin's leg. Arthur was ecstatic, but still needed to discuss it with Merlin.

Merlin made a humming sound, because he was unable to say something without letting a gasp escape from his mouth. "Mmm-hm?"

"How badly do you want the pain to stop?" Arthur asked, stopping massaging his husband's thigh as Merlin tensed at his question.

"Arthur" Merlin started with a sigh, "I'm really _not _in the mood for this. You know my answer. I would give everything to get rid of this pain." Merlin tried to turn on his back so he could take a better look at Arthur. "Why are you asking that… why now?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "The Prince and King of Belsana are powerful healers. They heard about what… happened." Arthur saw Merlin lowering his gaze, Arthur really hated to bring up the kidnapping, but he knew he couldn't do it otherwise at this moment. "They will be happy to heal you. I know I was against other healers before, but I think, no know, we can trust the Belsanian royals. I just want to know if you do too."

Merlin just laid there for a few moments, contemplating Arthur's words. He started to caress his stomach and thinking about how his leg was giving him so many problems now, he was afraid how it would be once the children were here. Would he be able to play with them, chase them, or would he be bound to a chair because he couldn't stand too long or bend. Merlin inhaled deeply and propped himself on both elbows.

"I too heard about their qualities of the healing arts through the Queen this evening. She spoke highly of them. I know we can trust them, I also know I just started to know them, but I have a really good feeling about them. For once I don't have that fluttering unease feeling underneath my skin. I really think we could trust them not to hurt the heart of Camelot for their own benefit. But I'm scared Arthur, what if something will happen with the babies?"

Arthur scooted even closer, caressing Merlin's cheek with his thumb. "I will only consent if you're truly sure of your choice. But I don't think something will happen to our children, I don't think Prince Henry would suggest it if it would be putting our children in danger. He himself is with child, and from what I gathered from our conversation, I think he's sincerely concerned about your health. He wants you to be in good health to take care of our children once they are born." Arthur smiled down at the bump and brings his hand to it to feel the lives growing.

"I told them we would supply them with an answer at breakfast tomorrow morning, but if you need more time to think abou-"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't need more time to think about it. I already thought about it." He paused a few seconds before continuing. "I want them to try it, but I want some knights and Gaius with us in the room when it happens. Gaius knows more about healing than our knowledge combined. He will know if the spell they do is honourable or not and if not we have the knights close. I'm sorry to sound distrustful, but I can't risk losing our children."

Arthur placed the hand he held onto Merlin's cheek onto his hand, stroking the skin and tracing his knuckles. "I'm very glad you suggested that Merlin. So you really want to go through with it?" Arthur asked to be sure and Merlin nodded.

A smile tugged at the corners of Arthur's lips and leaned forward to push Merlin back so he was lying completely on his back again and started to attack his mouth. His tongue darting in and out his lover's mouth. "I love you so much Merlin." Arthur said when he pulled free from the kiss and laid down again. Merlin moved over a bit and rested his head on Arthur's chest. His fingertips tracing the outlines of Arthur's muscles.

"I love you more each day." Merlin said, before drifting in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Personal request: I have a poll on my profile about which of my stories I should finish first. I have very little energy these past weeks to write (**due that I keep feeling ill**) and so I want to focus on one story first. I like all the stories I have going on now, so I find it difficult to pin one in particular which I should finish first.**_

_**So if you want to vote, that would be great! :)**_

_**Don't get me wrong EVERY story will be finished (**at some point in the future and hopefully before the year 2014 rolls by**) but I just want to focus on one at the time now. Sorry for this!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no idea how to write out spells, so I won't even attempt too.**

* * *

Merlin let his eyes glide into the great hall from the place where he sat. Arthur had redirected him to one of the chairs to keep as little weight as possible on his throbbing leg. When he woke up today, he was almost unable to move without hissing or groaning, but he needed to get out of bed and be present at the signing even while Arthur told him that he should just stay in bed.

Red cloaks mingled with deep green ones as the knights of both kingdoms entered the room and the Belsanian royals entering as last. A bright smile on their faces for the new treaty that would be signed within minutes, and Merlin couldn't help himself in revealing the smallest of smiles. This was truly the moment of truth, the moment the two royals would sign the treaty.

And in some hours King Charles and Prince Henry would attempt to heal his leg, but the uneasy feeling was still present in him and he couldn't shake the feeling off. He knew he could trust them, _he. just. knew. it_! but the feeling was not about that it would harm himself, but it were his children that he worried about the most. How would they react to the healing, would they feel any of it? Thoughts swirled through his mind but he willed them to stop and should let himself concentrate on the signing of the document.

He took a deep breath when he saw Arthur dip the quill in the deep black ink and drops of excess ink oozed out from the tip and back into the ink well. Arthur sneaked a quick glance back to his consort and the corners of his mouth quipped up. Merlin was so focused on the dripping of the ink that he almost missed the look, but gave a quick jerk of his head in response at which Arthur brought the quill down onto the parchment and the scratching of the tip could be heard throughout the whole hall, while he signed the treaty.

The moment of dread wasn't over just yet. The King of Belsana still needed to sign and Merlin held his breath once more as the quill was passed from one monarch to the other. Charles studied the parchment in front of him and Merlin's heart pounded against his rib cage. Seconds went slowly by until the moment finally came and King Charles signed the treaty with precision. Standing straight from his bent position he grabbed Arthur's lower arm in a firm grip as a sign of respect. An echo of cheers from manifested through the vast hall as the knights from both kingdoms were relieved the signing went unscathed.

Merlin pushed himself of the chair, clutching his stomach as the twins decided to join the festivities by moving around a lot. Arthur was at his side in seconds, concern voiced through the numerous questions he asked, with Merlin waving him off with a weak hand. Even if he was already up for a couple of hours, he felt so weak and tired, but he wanted, no needed, to stay awake. The King and Prince would perform the healing ceremony soon, but he knew he could never be awake for so long. His husband seemed to sense it and at the same time kept him upright. He motioned Lancelot and Gwaine and his personal servant Sam towards to them.

"Merlin, sweetheart. Take some rest in our chambers."

"But what about-"

"I'll wake you in time. Please do this for me." Arthur said softly, pressing a kiss on his consort's temple and bringing Merlin's hand over into Gwaine's while Lancelot gripped the other side.

"Please bring him to our chambers."

Both knights nodded and Sam trailed behind them as Arthur watched them escort his love out of the great hall and only when he didn't saw him anymore he made his way back to the Belsanian monarchs to apologize for Merlin's sudden absence. They could understand and asked if everything was alright at which Arthur assured them that his consort was tired, but would be ready for the healing.

He then turned to the knights and representatives present in the room. "Camelot and Belsana, allied in peace! Let us celebrate by a feast tomorrow night!"

**~oOoOo~**

Two hours later, Arthur made his way to his chamber and opening the doors revealed his consort lying in bed with one hand above the duvet, protectively placed on his stomach. Smiling at the sight Arthur crouched down at the bed and started to run a hand through the raven black hair. Softly calling Merlin's name.

After a few tries, there was finally a response of Merlin by a soft groan and moving his head deeper in the pillow in a way that said that he'd like to keep where he was and not to be woken.

"Merlin, it's time…"

"M'sleepy."

Arthur chuckled. "I know you are and you can get some more sleep later. The King and Prince are already waiting."

Merlin's eyelids started to flutter ever so slightly. "M'not dressed yet, don't want to disrespect." His eyelids cracked open to reveal his husband now sitting on the side of the bed, caressing the bump through the thick duvet and a smile gracing his lips.

"I don't think they'll mind that. Can I call them in?" A nod of Merlin's head made him stand up and opening the door to reveal the two monarchs already standing and waiting. Just like Merlin, Prince Henry would stand with hands present on his belly, whether it was intentional or just a subconsciously thing, Arthur doesn't know.

Lancelot and Gwaine stood a bit on the left, together with Gaius. Whispering stuff to each other but ceased conversation once the doors opened.

"He's ready." Was all Arthur said and both royals nodded, walking in the room to find Merlin having pressed himself up against the headboard and a pillow put behind his back for personal comfort. A worried look did cover his face though and Arthur quickly made his way to the bed again to sit besides him and comfort him to his best abilities.

The two knights and Gaius hovered at the back of the chamber and were keeping their distance, but still close enough would it be necessary to intervene.

"Lord Merlin-" Charles began but Merlin cut him short.

"Please, just Merlin."

"Alright. Merlin, I'm sure you must be afraid of what will happen, but I can't press enough that neither of us try to harm you or your unborn children. Not when we just signed a peace treaty. Will you allow us to use our magic to heal your wound?"

Merlin looked at the four familiar faces and subconsciously started to caress his stomach. He looked at the two knights and probably his two best friends. They stood in readiness, their thumbs already resting at the hilt of their swords and the rest of their fingers placed on the scabbard. If it was needed, they had their swords out within the second. Merlin looked at both of them and gave a short jerk of his head before moving to look at his old mentor and guardian. As always the man appeared calm, hands clasped in front of his maroon coloured robe. He gave Gaius just a small smile.

As last he looked up to his husband who had put a reassuring arm around him and placed his other hand over one of Merlin's that rested on his growing stomach. He could feel Arthur's fast pulse through his skin and Merlin knew Arthur was just as scared about this all as he was. But then Merlin glanced to the two monarchs and it just felt… _good_. He didn't feel his magic flutter underneath his skin like it would whenever it sensed danger, it was calm and serene.

One final look to Arthur told him that he was ready and the King as well as the prince strode forward once Arthur told them that Merlin was ready.

"My lord." Charles started looking at Arthur. "I have to ask you to come stand by us. It will not bode well when someone beside us touches Merlin once the healing will start, our magic won't be able to focus entirely at your consort."

With a pained look, but full of understanding Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin's temple before standing up and standing behind the King and Prince. Merlin looked slightly distressed when the King brought his hand up and touched the skin of his forehead and his eyes changed into a bright golden colour. Immediately Merlin's eyes started to slid closed as well as his whole body went limp and sagged down onto the matrass.

"What's happening! What did you do…" Arthur began, voice rising and Lancelot and Gwaine already taking a cautious step forward but Gaius held out his arm, stopping them in their tracks and just shook his head to the two knights.

"Forgive me, but during the healing it's best that Merlin is not aware of it. From what I gathered from the Court Physician the wound is deep, almost against the bone. Even with magic it will hurt far too much for a person to cope with."

"Oh." Arthur answered, ashamed of himself for jumping too quick to the wrong conclusion.

The King took this as a sign to continue and he as his son placed their hands around the wound as Henry had pushed the blanket away just enough to reveal the bit of skin of Merlin's left leg.

Arthur held his breath as he saw both King and Prince closing their eyes and concentrating deeply. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the two royals started chanting words of the Old Religion, words of a language that was not understandable to Arthur. Every time Merlin would use them he would look in awe, but now he was far too much worrying for the wellbeing of the three persons that mean the most to him.

The chanting grew stronger and harder with tendrils of gold settling around the hands of the monarchs and seeping deep into the skin of the leg. Even when unconscious, Merlin started to moan and trash his head. Small drops of sweat started to appear on his head and all Arthur wanted to do is stop the monarchs what they're doing and wanting to comfort his husband by holding him in his arms. He was almost ready to do it when he felt a gentle arm put on his own and looking to the side he saw Gaius standing next to him and telling him softly that this is how the spell worked.

When the older man precisely came to stand next to him, was unknown to Arthur, he didn't even notice much at this point to be honest, he was far too concentrated on his consort who could barely keep lying still.

And then there was silence. The chanting stopped and the King and Prince took their hands from the place where the wound used to be.

"It is complete."

Arthur rushed forward, glancing to the place of the old wound and to his astonishment the skin was completely healed, not even a scar or light coloured tissue was noticeable. He raised his eyes up to look at Merlin's face. He was still breathing a bit heavily but he started to calm down once Arthur spoke to him.

"You did it, you were great. I knew you could do it." Arthur frowned and looked back at the two royals. "Why doesn't he wake?"

"The sleeping spell will wear off soon Arthur." Henry said. "In a few hours Merlin should be awake."

"And the wound… is it healed now?"

"We will know for sure when Merlin wakes up. We don't want to give you false hope." Henry replied.

"We will leave you alone with him." The King said and took his son by the arm and guiding him out the room, with the two knights trailing behind them. Gaius stood a few moments longer to look at his former ward before he decided to give the King and his consort some privacy. He had to inform Hunith on how it progressed. She wanted to be in the room when the healing would take place, but Gaius had advised her not too which she wasn't really happy with but understood nevertheless.

Turning around to close the door, he saw a glimpse of Arthur covering Merlin in the warmth of the blanket and leaning forward with his hands prominent on his consort's stomach to leave a kiss on Merlin's hair.

* * *

**Please leave a review on what you think about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Merlin, come on my love. It's time to open your eyes."

Arthur tried with every effort to wake up his consort, it's been hours now. It went on for too long now in Arthur's opinion, it even started to darken outside and he had declined to go to dinner for three times already. He didn't want to leave Merlin, wanted to stay at his side at all costs.

Merlin just laid on the bed, breathing softly in and out like there was not a care in the world. Gaius came to check him over as far as was possible and concluded for now that there were no physical injuries and he'd examine the stomach once Merlin was conscious again. He couldn't give his opinion about the leg yet, only that the skin had healed but that wouldn't necessarily mean that the wound underneath would be healed too. As King Charles said, they had to wait until Merlin was awake and then they could ask him whether he still felt the pain or not.

But that meant Merlin _had_ to be awake, which he still isn't.

"We still need to ready the children's' chamber, another crib, some toys and I don't even know what else is necessary. You're the one who manages all that. I'm such a… a _dollophead_ when it comes to that kind of stuff. You know that. I need your help, will you help me Merlin?"

No response.

"Please…" Arthur begged, ready to give up and placing his head on the mattress while continuing to grip Merlin's hand into his own hand.

There was a curt knock on the door which soon after opened and Arthur tilted his head to see who entered. Only to see the King of Belsana entering, Arthur just furrowed his head a little bit and straightened his back.

"Has he still not roused?" The King inquired and Arthur shook his head, turning his full attention on his consort again. He still felt the King's presence behind him and soon enough the King stood next to him placing a comforting hand on his ally's shoulder.

"I can feel the presence of his magic in the room, its strong magic indeed, protecting both children."

"You can feel that?" Arthur said cautiously, with his grip tightening over Merlin's hand. He looked up to the King who nodded his head. "So can you tell if both children well?"

"They are in good health and very strong. I also feel that at least one has magic, the other I'm not entirely sure I'm afraid." Arthur's face started to glow with pride and relief when he heard that. And one of them is having magic that's a wonderful thing to hear. A bright smile appeared on Arthur's features and kissed his husband's hand, unable to wait to tell Merlin the good news.

"Art'r?"

Arthur's attention went straight to Merlin and he saw his consort starting to wake up. The King of Belsana came a bit closer while Arthur was fretting over his husband. "Merlin!" He kissed Merlin's head and caressed his cheek. He saw Merlin's eyes slowly opening and starting to focus on his surroundings.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Like I just took the best rest of my _life_."

Arthur smiled, but then dropped to make place for a more serious face. "And how does your leg feel?"

Merlin looked thoughtful and Arthur could see his hand moving under the covers, probably Merlin trying to feel the spot where the wound was. Arthur held his breath when a frown appeared on Merlin's brow. Arthur was sure now that the wound hadn't completely healed and his good mood dropped… until he saw just a tiny smile in the corner of Merlin's lips appear and grew bigger with the second.

"I… I can't feel anything, _at all_!" Merlin replied with a large grin on his face, his eyes flicking to the visiting royal and he tried to prop himself up better on the bed. Arthur helped by placing some pillows behind his back.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Arthur asked, wanting to be sure that Merlin was positive in not feeling any pain any more. "You can tell us if it isn't."

Merlin frantically shook his head. "No, I'm sure. I am absolutely sure. There is no pain at all anymore, I can move without feeling pain. Arthur, it worked!"

Merlin peered up to the King. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Yes, anything you want." Arthur added, being too grateful that his consort could get through the day without pain or discomfort.

The visiting royal shook his head. "There is no need, my son and I wanted to do this for you. We want you to be healthy for your children. I only did what I could to help."

"We are forever in your debt." Arthur said, embracing his husband and holding him tight to his side.

"I'll leave you two alone to bring my son the news. He retired in his chambers early after the healing, I think the spell was taking just a bit too much of his energy, especially when he's this far along in his pregnancy. Please do not worry, he is already awake, I had spoken to him before I came here." With one nod of his head, he turned and left the private chambers of Merlin and Arthur.

"I cannot believe it." Merlin murmured, feeling his leg once more. "I don't feel any discomfort, it's amazing. Thank you for allowing the healing to be taken place." Merlin whispered, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments before Merlin tilted his head up, one eyebrow just slightly raised.

"I'm not sure, but did you talked to me about the children their chamber?"

Arthur chuckled. "I might."

"Remind me again what you said."

"Oh, uhm… ah… I'm not entirely sure anymore. Just that we still need to do a lot and there is not much time anymore."

Merlin glared disapprovingly. "Arthur I'm just over seven months, we have like one, one and a half months to get everything in readiness. I think we'll manage."

"One month." Arthur repeated softly and suddenly fear struck him. "Merlin we just got over a month until the children will be born! We're not ready, so much needs to be taken care off. I'm a bad parent, I am not a good father for our childr-"

"Arthur, stop there _now_. You are wonderful and will be a wonderful parent, there is no doubt about that. Just take a deep breath and calm yourself. If one should be panicking it would be me, I need to bare these two."

Arthur indeed took a few deep breaths and released them slowly and nodded. "I just don't want to disappoint our children."

"You won't." Merlin assured, placing his hand over Arthur's and guiding it to his ever growing stomach. "Can you feel how active they become when you are talking to them, or even just placing your hand on here. Arthur I think they know it is you who is their father and they are happy."

Arthur looked pleased. "You really think so?"

"Know so."

"Thank you Merlin, you set my mind at peace. And there is one other thing I wanted to tell you." Merlin cocked his head, intrigued by what Arthur has to say. "King Charles told me he could feel how your magic was protecting our children and they're strong and not only that, he could also feel that at least one of them has magic. Merlin, _magic_! I secretly wanted them to have it, just so you could learn them."

Merlin's eyes grew wide and he cradled his stomach. "Really?" He whispered, and after Arthur nodded he let out into an hard laugh and looking down to his prominent stomach. "I have read once that there are warlocks that possessed that trade. And even my power is great, unfortunally I do not possess that. You have no idea how great it is to hear that our children are healthy." Arthur brushed a tear that fell from happiness away on his consort's cheek and gently guided Merlin down the bed and pressing one kiss on his luscious lips.

"Take some more rest. Tomorrow we can start at the list for the chamber."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: (slight) mature scene at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Arthur walked into his and Merlin's chamber with a package of papers clutched under his arm. It has been four days ago since the Belsanian royals made their departure back to Belsana and the peace treaty left him with lots of paperwork, besides the paperwork that already was in need of his attention. Arthur left them to be for the last days and just wanted to be with Merlin for a few days, just him and Merlin, together. Merlin's mood had improved tenfold when he woke up day after day without any pain, well except the now accustomed pains that the pregnancy brought with it, such as backaches and sometimes migraine attacks. But Merlin took them for granted.

Arthur smiled when he saw his husband sitting at _his_ desk, writing furiously on some parchments before scrunching them up and aiming them towards the fireplace. Some made it in the fire but the gross of it some fell down just before it and Arthur chuckled at the amount of balls of paper that just didn't made the might give Merlin a lesson or two.

Merlin hadn't looked up to him yet, but knew that Arthur was in the room.

"Hi." He murmured to Arthur from his place at the desk before frustratingly growling again and scrunching up yet another piece of parchment.

Arthur came closer and picked up one of the balls of papers that didn't made the fireplace. With the ball in one hand and his package of papers in his other he made his way to the desk and placed the pack of papers down, leaning forward to peck a kiss on Merlin's hair. He settled himself down on a paper free spot on the desk, looking down at Merlin.

"What are you doing love? We already made the list of things we needed for the children's chamber, didn't we. Do we need more?"

Merlin finally looked up from the parchment at which he so concentrated on and leant back against the backrest. His hand immediately present on his abdomen. "I am _trying _to think of names. But I give up, it's just impossible."

Arthur tilted his head upwards. "Ah." He looked down at the ball of paper that was still present in his hand and unfolded it, reading one name on it. "What's wrong with Roisin? It has a beautiful meaning."

Merlin let go of his stomach in order to flail his hands in the air. "It's just… argh. It's just not _it_. Tell me, did you come up with names?"

Arthur muffled the piece of paper in a ball again and threw it over his shoulder, making it land right in the fireplace. Merlin huffed. "Show off." He muttered.

One of the corners of Arthur's mouth tilted upwards. "Years of training love." He winked at his husband and made a small jump off the desk to retrieve a piece of paper out of the pocket of his pants. "I've carried this piece of paper with me since you've set the challenge to write the names down." He nervously unfolded it and placed it in front of Merlin who dived right on it. After a second he raised his head when he had read the first name and pointed to it while looking at Arthur with one raised eyebrow.

"What kind of name is this, is it even a name? I cannot pronounce it… Ao… Aoib… seriously Arthur you made this one up. You've just wrote down some random letters."

Arthur's mouth gaped open. "I did not! It's Aoibheann and it means beautiful sheen."

Merlin rolled his eyes, bending over to assess the rest of the names. "Yes, if you say it like _that_ I would know it too. Why use such a hard spelling?" He muttered.

Arthur chuckled nervously, hands wrung together as Merlin silently read the rest of the names on the paper. He knows they had agreed on writing down just two boys and two girls name, but he couldn't help himself and wrote a few more names down. Well okay more than a few.

He heard Merlin take in a few deep breaths and watched how Merlin lifted his head, Arthur wasn't sure but he believed to see Merlin's eyes glimmer with some moistness in them. "I think we have found our names." He pointed to four names, this time indeed two boys and two girls names and picked up the quill to strike the names through that he didn't deem necessary.

Arthur bent over to look over Merlin's shoulder to see which four names remained. He broke out in a broad smile, kneeling down next to the chair to place a kiss on the large stomach. He looked up through his eyelashes to Merlin and whispered, "Now we just need to know what their sex will be, so we can give them their names."

Merlin nodded, guiding Arthur up to get some taste of those plumb lips himself. He was too big to bend over himself so Arthur standing up had to do at this occasion. "Thank you." Merlin said after he broke the kiss.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin sat in his chambers around the table. His and Arthur's dinner was just delivered and he was now waiting for Arthur to arrive, there was an urgent matter in the large hall that Arthur needed to attend, but he reassured that it wouldn't take long. Merlin reached out to grab one of the apples placed in the basket that stood at the middle of the table when his sleeve drew up just slightly. Merlin immediately drew his arm back, holding his wrist.

When his sleeve sneaked up, he saw the faint darker coloured skin of where the shackles used to be when he was held captive. It may be close to three months ago, since he was rescued by Arthur, but the skin still held signs of what had happened to him.

Food forgotten, he stood up and walked to the window and stared up to the moon that started to ascend into the dark sky. A single tear started to fall down. He was so focussed on it that he didn't heard the doors open and his husband entering.

Arthur looked around and let his eyes settle on his husband at the window. "Merlin love, let's eat before it gets too cold."

After getting no response, he frowned. "Merlin?"

Arthur walked closer, placing a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder but the reaction was instant. Merlin flinched and started to shake. He fell down to his knees and moved his head away from Arthur, starting to curl into a tight ball and holding his legs as best as he could with his pregnant belly.

Arthur looked baffled, did something happen in the time he wasn't present? "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Please no, the baby. No, no, I won't tell you. Please…"

Arthur let out a devastating shuddering sigh. He thought Merlin was doing better, was coping better about the kidnapping. Merlin didn't had a fit for close to two months, but it seemed that something triggered this response. Arthur turned his head to the door. "Guards! Get Gaius!" He heard some faint urged footfalls that became more distant. When he didn't heard them anymore, he turned his attention back to his husband. He knew he needed to approach Merlin with caution.

He fell down onto his knees and reached out an uncertain hand towards his husband, not knowing which place was the best one to place his hand. After a moment of thought he drew his hand back, remembering the last time Merlin had a fit and he held him in the thought it would calm him down, but only the opposite was true. Merlin had screamed so much that he had tired himself out.

"Merlin, please… you're safe. Merlin listen to me. You are safe, no harm will come to you here." Arthur whispered towards his husband who still laid curled up on the ground and soft sobs escaped his mouth. The door opened and Gaius quickly approached the two men. Opening his medicine bag in the process and getting out a vial with a blue tincture.

"I'm sorry Sire, I know this isn't what Merlin wants but its necessary." He waited for Arthur's nod to proceed, that quickly came and with a quick movement that wasn't expected of a man of Gaius' age, he had put the vial on Merlin's mouth, tipping it back and letting Merlin swallow it.

Arthur allowed it, because he knew it was a sleeping potion. He knew it was the only way. It looked like Merlin didn't registered where he was, or who he was with. Only three seconds later Merlin started to uncurl and his breathing evened out. Arthur brushed an hand through Merlin's dark locks, and then settled himself in a better position to lift Merlin up and placed him in their bed.

Gaius quickly checked him over, feeling his pulse and feeling around the stomach. He was being watched under Arthur's watchful eye. Gaius straightened himself, his old bones creaking with the movement.

"At this point, Merlin and the babies seemed unharmed Sire, but let me know if something changes."

"I will. Thank you Gaius."

Arthur called in a servant after Gaius had left. Dinner tonight wouldn't be happening anymore and he didn't feel like eating either, so why let it in his chambers for a second longer. He quickly undressed once the servant was gone and slipped under the covers next to his husband, placing a kiss on the milky white skin of Merlin's shoulder.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin awoke the next morning, feeling incredibly hungry. Letting his eyes wander around the room, he finally settled them on his husband who was tapping his fingers on the desk and holding a quill in his other hand, while staring in deep thought at the paper in front of him. Merlin slipped off the bed and tiptoed towards the desk, smiling at the fact that Arthur hadn't noticed him yet.

Merlin got behind Arthur and saw that the parchment Arthur stared so intensely at was completely blank. Raising his eyebrows he leaned over to whisper in Arthur's ear, "What's so interesting about a blank piece of paper?"

The quill flew out of Arthur's hand as he jumped up, clearly coming out of his trance. He turned to see his husband behind him, no traces visible in his face or body from the occurrence that happened yesterday. Arthur scooted his chair back, gripping Merlin in a tight embrace as he stood up.

Merlin's eyes widened and he moved them left, upwards and right. He wasn't sure why his husband was acting like this, not that he complained though, but Arthur was pressing against his stomach and that resulted in the babies pressing against his bladder. Not the most welcoming feeling.

"Arthur, I love you, but you're pushing the babies against my bladder."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He took a step back, but let his hands linger on Merlin's shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

Merlin looked at him questionably. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because -. Oh never mind, you must be hungry."

"Starving in fact, but no, I want to know why I wouldn't be okay."

Arthur sighed. "You had another fit last night."

"Oh." Merlin answered, eyes lowering and unconsciously pulling the sleeve of his sleeping shirt down. Arthur placed his hand in the small of Merlin's back and guided him to one of the seats around the table. When Merlin sat down he waited for Arthur to sit next to him before asking the following question. "Was it as bad as last time?"

To Merlin's relieve Arthur shook his head. But he had a guilty expression on his face. "No, well not exactly. But that's because Gaius gave you a sleeping draft before it could've gone any worse. I know Merlin that you rather wouldn't drink potions at this stage of your pregnancy, but you've got to understand that we couldn't do anything to calm you down. I don't want-"

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's, cutting him off. "Arthur, it's okay. I understand. I'm just sorry that you had to experience that again."

"Me? Merlin I'm sorry that _you_ had to think about what happened to you. I've arranged for you to be relieved of your duties for the rest of the day, spend that time with your mother and if you want, you can talk to her about it. I know for a fact that she's been dying to spend time with you, but every time you were too busy. I want you to enjoy yourself, don't worry about matters of state but go to the market or wherever else you want. Buy something for the children, buy something for yourself. Today you can do what you want."

Arthur brought Merlin's hand up to his lips and placed three kisses on it. "But tonight I want you for myself." He said, looking from under his eyelashes on a way that made Merlin blush no matter what.

"So breakfast?" Merlin said fast to get his attention off the image that Arthur had just put in his head. He still needed to go by this whole day and that image wouldn't allow him to get much done, if he would be thinking about it the whole day.

**~oOoOo~**

"Mother! Please stop fretting, you're making me uncomfortable."

"I don't want you to get cold." Hunith said, tightening the cloak around Merlin's body. "You and my grandchildren must be kept comfortable. Or do you maybe want to sit down? We can also go back to the castle if you're not feeling well. I'm sure Sir Gwaine is somewh-"

"Mother, please!" Merlin laughed. "I'm fine. They're fine too." He finished pointing to his stomach. "Let's just breathe in the fresh air and stroll around the market. I haven't been able to go there in over two months."

Hunith swung her deep blue cloak round and settled it around her shoulders. "Alright, but tell me immediately when you feel something isn't right."

Merlin had to refrain at rolling his eyes. It wouldn't be appreciated by his mother and it was just generally frowned upon to do that to your parent. "Fine." He answered instead.

At the market Merlin got lots of attention. The few knights and guards that were patrolling had shown their respect by tipping their heads forward and people made a little more room to let the King's consort and his mother pass. Merlin had stopped by a woodcrafter's stall and looked at the animal figures forged out of wood that were stalled out. Hunith picked one up and became silent.

"Mother?" Merlin asked when he noticed the difference in his mother's expression. "Are you well?"

"Hmm?" Hunith tilted her head to look at her son, then she learnt she was staring at one of the wooden figures. "Oh." She said placing the figure back on the stall and linked her arm into Merlin's. Dragging him away. "I had to think back at the time that your father made those kind of wooden figures as well."

Merlin smiled sadly, remembering the dragon figurine his father gave him just before he had passed away. He had shown it to her when she came to the castle the first time after he moved into Arthur's chambers and Arthur had proposed to him.

Merlin patted his mother's hand in a hopefully reassuring gesture and started to lead them both back to the castle. "I think it's time for some rest. My back is aching."

"Oh, I remember all about that. I couldn't move anymore when I passed the eight month mark, and that was just you in there. I cannot imagine how you must feel with two of them in there!"

Merlin laughed loud, staggering up the castle stairs. It was true, he hardly could do anything more than stroll. Even a normal walk was out of the question.

"I like spending time like this with you." Merlin admitted to his mother when they arrived at the top of the stairs. He truly had missed her. He hadn't seen her ever since the wedding which was already a few years back and ever since he got back again, he had just seen her here and there, not spending a whole lot of time together. He edged closer and embraced his mother at which Hunith patted his back.

"I love you sweetheart." Hunith whispered, giving a kiss on his cheek and helping him up the many stairs that would eventually lead to the right corridor to his chambers.

When Merlin had said his goodbye to his mother he was pleasantly surprised to find his husband in their chamber. "You're early." He said fleetingly, making a beeline to the bed. After quickly removing his boots he let himself sink down into the soft mattress, making the alleviation of the ache in his back known by a soft moan.

Arthur leaned with his shoulder and arms crossed against the bedpost. He watched how his husband laid in bed with eyes closed and a contended smile on his lips. "Did you enjoyed yourself this afternoon?" Arthur asked and got a humming of Merlin in return.

"It was so lovely to spend time with my mother, I truly missed her."

"I'm glad." Arthur answered sultry, pushing himself of the bedpost and stepping slowly forward until he stood next to Merlin. In return Merlin opened his eyes only a little bit and looked at Arthur in a way that made Arthur weak in the knees and he knew it.

Arthur's breath caught in the back of his throat and slithered onto the bed like a snake, lying right next to Merlin. His fingers leaving a pattern on Merlin's chest "But the day isn't over just yet."

Merlin bit his bottom lip, _slowly_ blinking.

"God Merlin I'll never hold when you will look at me like that."

Merlin repeated his action. "Like _this?_" He whispered hoarsely.

Arthur made a choked up moan, attacking Merlin's lips and tugging at the hem of his shirt while doing so. Merlin held his arms up to let the shirt slide easily over his head and the shirt landed somewhere on the floor, neither Merlin nor Arthur giving it a second thought. Arthur placed several kisses around his jawline, chest and ultimately on the bulging stomach. Fingers fluttered over the skin and he started to feel a faint pressure under his fingertips. He smiled towards Merlin, asking for some kind of confirmation with his eyes that his children were moving. A nod from Merlin got him smiling wider and moving on further down. Arthur started fumbling at the laces and got them loose with skilled finesse.

Merlin already started to moan, lifting his hips up for Arthur to remove his pants. In one swift movement the pants were discarded on the floor somewhere next to the shirt.

"Arthur…" Merlin moaned starting to bite his bottom lip once more. "Gods, want you now."

Arthur pressed a kiss on the head of Merlin's already hard cock. Getting a grunt combined with a moan from his husband and let his lips wrap completely around his lovers cock, starting to slowly drag his tongue around the head before starting to bob his head up and down.

"Mmm…. yes… oh… oh….Ar… Arthur… Arthur!" Merlin shouted out when he felt his cock throb and letting him completely go inside Arthur's mouth.

* * *

**I just wanted a bit of love between Merlin and Arthur haha. I know it's not that well written but boohoo.**

_**About the name Aoibheann. It is pronounced as Ay-veen.**_

_**I know I'm bad not letting you know the names yet, but sex and names of both babies are already chosen by me. AND the babies are coming soon!**_


End file.
